User talk:Kamikaz
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Viridae page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 01:27, 24 June 2009 Admininstrator Sorry about being off the last few days. Thanks for making me an administtrator. Now on to business. I am going to get someone to assist with making the main page better, create some templates, and to help add categories to the articles. If you don't like any of it just tell me, after all we will be working together to make this site better. Also, would you like me to try and get us a Wikia Spotlight. Skazis 13:54, 26 August 2009 (UTC) *I talked to JoePlay and he has agreed to make a new skin and logo for us. All we have to do now is agree on one and then tell him. Basically I think for the skin we should stay like the Mass Effect Wiki's but for the logo we should come up with something different. Any ideas? Skazis 18:01, 26 August 2009 (UTC) re: Main Page Hi Kamikaz. Thanks for the feedback. I'm sure you realized that I noticed your suggestion for the logo (image of a galaxy). =) JoePlay (talk) 19:36, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Yeah its great. But I was thinking that we should put more on it. Go to www.swfanon.wikia.com and tell me if you think we should expand our main page to have those other columns and sections in it. Skazis 20:23, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Activity We need to figure out a way to get more activity on this site. Two of the administrators dont even get on anymore.--Through jealousy, I prevail 20:40, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Sidium's age Hey I noticed that Sidium's year of birth seems wrong. His birthdate says 2200 doesn't match up with characters like Asa. And Happy Holidays Typhoonstorm95 17:43, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Advice Yeah, i'm really hating on you right now for introducing me to another thing that will consume my hard-earned time. Thanks a lot! XD Rawr, CommanderTony 22:15, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Main Page Hey, Kamikaz I was just was wondering why you reverted all of my beneficial changes to the main page. Having the featured article, good article, and quote of the week on the main page inspire users to write more so that everyone can see their writing which produces more and better articles. I went ahead and undid your reverts, but of course if you have a problem with the way the main page is set up we can try to come to a compromise. Skazis 04:14, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Personnel option regarding politeness Greeting Kam, I’ll get straight to the point since it is hard for me to properly articulate how I got to this point in my troubles. I asked CommanderTony if I could collaborate with him on the Alliance pages that he has underway, a day later he started the pages without giving me a response to my question. It has been almost a week since then and he has yet to respond to my messages I have left for him and he has not posted any information on the alliance pages other then they are "under construction". Do you think I am in my right as a user to start writing on page with out his consent? Ubernerd101 01:26, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I guess you are right, I am just not one to disrupt canon to much. The idea of having two of more Alliance Fleet pages are inconsistant to say the least. I just wish Commander tony would have talked to me so we could reach a understanding between one another, even if that ment not pertisipating in his topic and or pages. thanks again. Ubernerd101 16:47, January 16, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! Can you not change my article without infroming me first. You could have and should have at least givin me a heads up, a quick messege stating your intensions. I can go on but I don't feel that you ment any offence in your actions, but for the future please; words before acting please. Ubernerd101 13:21, January 25, 2010 (UTC) DUDE! are you kidding me! Their is no such article as Cerberus Network on the Mass Effect wiki. And if one of your arguments is to say that it is not Canon friendly, I can post dozens of article that that grossly ignored canon of the mass effect universe. Furthermore fanon is meant to expand on the universe in which it is set, this includes expanding on groups like Cerberus which has very little information regarding it. I am glade to keep the name "Cerberus Network" so to distinguish itself from the Cerberus wiki page to solve any "confusion" but if you insist on enforcing this bizarre rule then you should do it for all article in this wiki stating with your "mass accelerator cannon". I am changing my article back to Cerberus Network with all do respect. If you want me to change the article so to appeases you bizarre rule, you will have to first follow the mass effect Wiki rule and alter ALL other naming and canonically conflicting articles. I don't want to fight you do any one here at this site, but it appears to me that you are continuing a conflict after we both came to terms. Ubernerd101 00:45, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Honestly don’t want to fight with you or rock the boat here, but really you can’t pic and chose what rule you enforce. I hope to work with you and other members of this site but I don’t like being picked. Ubernerd101 00:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I will try to be civil here but you are pushing me to the extremes here by not even admitting your own continued contradictions in creating varies confusing articles that both give misleading titles and canonically vague and( to those not being told down right,) against canon. I am willing to stipulate that having a fanon Page called "Cerberus" was pushing it especially with the release of ME2 and the heavy involvement in it. However, there is NO Mass Effect article regarding the "Cerberus Network" . Since it is a DLC and not truly a piece of canon, the title "Cerberus Network" reference to the greater Cerberus organization much like Commandertony's Alliance Fleet page and YOUR Citadel Alliance page’s‘. If someone wonts to make another Cerberus related page I will not sand in their way for that are dozens of articles that contradict each other and cause confusion with lack of information. I can go on and on but if you can’t see this simple problem with your reasoning and being totally hypocritical them is no point in this back and forth. I only ask that is you chose to continue to abide by you bizarre logic you have to stay true to your words and correct ALL article that are either confusing and or contrary to established canon.Ubernerd101 03:13, January 26, 2010 (UTC) We are not talking about returning the name of the article to ‘Cerberus’ as stated three times prier I understand you position HOWEVER, ’Cerberus Network’ differentiates substantially enough to merit a different article. And when did I say that you were picking on CommanderTony? I was merely giving you a point of reference that you over looked, much like your Citadel Alliance page (see what I did there). I will admit most of if no all of my resource are from the ME wiki, but what am I to do, that is the key canon resource . Am I to ignore canon and the established work from the game and books, NO. I have reworded and altered much of what I brought over from the Wiki so to put it in my own words, and what I have left unaltered is still being worked on. I don’t believe in “mini pages” they are boring and useless, and I know deep down you know that to. I will say this one more bloody time since it seems you only glance at my messages to you, If you abide by you stupid logic; STAND BY YOU WORDS!!! Alter the articles that are misleading like what you are doing to mine. This includes YOUR OWN WORK!!! Don’t be a hypocrite! Tell you what let me keep my ‘Cerberus Network’ title and I will leave my opinion about your own confusing and canon unfriendly articles to myself. Ubernerd101 04:16, January 26, 2010 (UTC) you know what that was mean. lets stop this, all I what is the same rights as any one here on this site, if that means getting to have a article that flys in the face of canon so be it, but please let me have this one simple thing as I stated earlier I am whiling to uses the title "Cerberus Network", something if you put in a search engine you come up with gaming review sites. Its something simple enough that doesn't contradict enything.Ubernerd101 04:24, January 26, 2010 (UTC) you know, you where so close, about 1/3 of the way there. But then you continue to persist that I am the one totaly at falt here, I cooperated with you altering my page but when I rename the page something different, you change it again, I talk to you expressing my conserns, you miss quote me, I repeat my self several times, you tell be to back off "or else". This is bull, be civil me man and meet me half way hear. Ubernerd101 04:42, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Thank you Kamilaz, that is very mature and honourable of you. I would also like to apologies to you for getting you all riled up and frustrated. If you don’t mind I would like to change the title back myself and begin. Ubernerd101 05:02, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Community Adminstration Request This is going to be a odd request but can I become an Administrator? I know I haven’t been here to long and this is not a very active wiki, but I really like fanon and this site in particular. I see a lot of potent Hal in this site as a fan fiction site however, when I see the multiple one sentence article and pages that blatantly disregards the rules I become quite irritated despite being liberal when it comes to these types of things. I know that if I can become a administrator I can clean up the wiki of the inactive and bad article that were posted a year ago and help occasional users to enhance their articles so to be compliant with not only the wikis’ own rules but so they are enjoyed by every one. Even If you don’t agree please inform me of you decision. Ubernerd101 21:49, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Jiral pages Kam, I love many of you pages and the Jiral species is one of them. Don't get me wrong, the first time I saw the page and read it though it was a clear rip off, that being said the page and the ideas behind them have merit and are were further exploring. I would like to help you explore them, but first we need to deal with the issues of stub pages. The main page is a stub it self and could very well be assimilated into all the other pagers to give off a more completed feeling to it. I am not going to do anything regarding that for the moment because I respect you authority and your passion for this material. Let me know if we can collaborate. cheers, Ubernerd101 00:25, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Expanding the Front page Hay Kam I am still trying to clean-up the wiki without overly upsetting any of our members. But in the mean time I thought we could come up with some ideas on how to expand awerniss of the wiki aswell as update the sites rules and templates. The biggest idea I have comes from a fallout Fanon wiki were they have some "How To" article on how to write interesting and well structured pages. I have already started to write up some templates on how to develope an alien species. Hope to hear back from you soon on your appinion. Cheers. Ubernerd101 23:12, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 20:08, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Citadel Crisis Spotlight Request Hi. Mass Effect Fanfiction Wiki looks great -- I love that you have so many pictures on your main page. There are a few tweaks you need to meet the spotlight criteria. Please drop the edit protection on the main page to "autoconfirmed". You also need to customize the "community corner" on the My Home page. Finally you have about that need to be categorized. Please let me know when you have taken care of these issues and I will be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for taking care of those issues -- I have added you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 03:12, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Help. Im New. Hi im new to this wiki and i would love to get started but i just don't know how to get started. Can u give me some tips on to get started? also wats the template for making those character description things? RE:Ban Removed So what's up with Ajax? Tell me the whole story from start to finish, I'm curious. Also if you need any help with the wikia let me know.--Davian A Shepard 11:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Looks like he finally got what was coming to him. Sadly I can't get in on it, as he perma-banned me from there, so... -shrugs- I'm content with this anyway. ~~Davian A Shepard - Swallower of Galaxies: 5:35 PM Template guide Yeah, I know but it seems that not only me is interested in making our own templates and thats why I ask you, please, either create a guide on how to create templates or explain it personally. Just a guess if you might say when you press the Template button it gives an option to create one, but it doesn't work for me. so please give some other way to create Templates. Thanks you for listening. OmegaSpruz 20:40, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Some pages you might want to delete. A spammer has recently made some advertisement articles: *CLC Bio Bridges Digital And Analogue Gene Expression With The New Version Of CLC Genomics Workbench *Consumers Demand For Better Indoor Air Quality *Prostate Cancer Hospitalizations Declining, USA Might want to delete the pages and ban the IP. --Dark Energy: The invisible force that moves the universe. 12:45 PM EDIT: Nvm somebody got to it already, good. Anyway I nominate you for User of The Month! haha Candidate's name *Kamikaz - Administrator: 1,229 Edits Support *I am raw power - Dark Energy 09:12 PM *Redlightning312 01:58, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *144-Patient Appelant 04:04, August 7, 2010 (UTC) *OmegaSpruz 06:41, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Oppose Comments *Kamikaz believes in helping the site and after the original owner left put his weight and soul into making the site a better environment for new arrivals and returning members. I solemnly believe that even if he weren't an administrator, he would always be there to help guide Mass Effect Fan Fiction Wikia forward into a new beacon of light for Protheans...*ahem*...new users to arrive and create awesome fan fiction articles! Jaja. 8D --I am raw power - Dark Energy 09:12 PM PS: The Images on some of the articles are not working unless I remove |300px (which I'm not gonna do because they are so freakishly huuuuge) little help? lol Partnership Hello, Kamikaz I am the administrator at the newly-created roleplaying forum known as the Mass Effect RP. I was wondering if you would be open to a partnership between the RP and this wikia. It would benefit us both as your users could contribute to the roleplay forum, while the roleplay forum's other users would then come to this wikia, edit, and create articles on their characters on the roleplay. This could give you the much needed momentum to completely outpace the other Mass Effect Fanon Wikia in users, articles, and activities. Hope to here from you. Darth Storm 22:41, August 14, 2010 (UTC) *Here it is: http://masseffectrp.rpg-board.net/. This is our first timeline, and our next will be the Krogan Rebellions, and then probably the First Contact War after that. Hope to see you there. Cheers. Darth Storm 03:25, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Page Move Thanx for moving my page for me. Turns out I just figure out how to do it but thanx anyway lol.--Redlightning312 19:29, August 27, 2010 (UTC) About 153.107.33.155 and 110.175.10.182 153.107.33.155 is a communal IP shared by multiple users, 110.175.10.182 is a single IP. Banning 153.107.33.155 is pretty sensible, because it's shared by multiple users, but it makes no sense to ban 110.175.10.182 (which is my proper IP), because if I was really a vandal and had access to two IP adresses I wouldn't oust myself that stupidly, or I'd just go through proxies. I'm just saying you should be more careful with the banhammer in the future. I don't mind about 110.175.10.182 staying banned, but now I had to go make an account to post this, which I would have rather avoided.Aleph8 10:30, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Bios Deleted Hi. Just wondering, do you have any idea why a bunch of character bios related to my story Mass Effect: Digression were deleted suddenly out of the blue for no real reason and no warning? Really frustrating to come here and just find them completely gone. If you have any info on this it would be appreciated. Terror K 01:27, September 15, 2010 (UTC) can you help me with lesser wade and give him biotics grater than any jedi. Admin? Hello Kamikaz, you might know that I'm new here but I just wanted to ask; how do I become an administrator?--Ubertank 03:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) Hey Kamikaz Hey Kamikaz, I know that PA probably told you, but it has been 13 days and my articles are yet to be deleted. Just wanted to remind you. I didn't want this to be bad news for you since I would have stayed on here for probably a long time and, I just recently learned, PA is leaving MEFF as well but with what I've learned the Wikia Staff has done to their users is enough reason for me to leave. Sorry and I hoped you have a good Happy Holidays to you man. Thanks for being helpful to me and I'll see ya later. Re: Removing Articles Thank you for removing my articles, Kamikaz. I don't think Wikia is getting lame, at least the community isn't, I just don't want under the leadership of the Wikia Staff anymore because of their "actions" against the users on here. I hope you have a great Happy Holidays and good luck to you. Again thank you for being very helpful to me on MEFF.Typhoonstorm95 20:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) And Yes, you got all of my articles.Typhoonstorm95 20:12, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Helping out the Wikia Hey there Kamikaz, just letting you know I am willing to help out the wikia in any way I can, such as helping you clean up articles, grammar, NCF stuff, etc as a rollback or admin lackey or what/ev. I've gone over it in my head and throughout the rest of this year I am going to be pretty active, so just remember if you need any help with the wikia, you friendly neighborhood Dark Energy is always here to do so. --Dark Energy: The forces of the universe bend to me. 01:30, January 8, 2011 (UTC) I'm Starting An RP! Im gonna be starting an RP soon on the wiki. I already know how to do it and stuff, I just wanted to know if you could leave a message on the main page letting everyone know like in the news section.--Redfox89 23:58, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Oop, wait nevermind> I have to do some more research first but SOON! I'll let you know when im REALLY ready.--Redfox89 00:02, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I need you to delete my Revenant page ASAP Do Your Job Hey, you're an admin right? Well, theres a ton of stub articles and clunk around here that needs cleaning up. I suggest you fix it otherwise you and any other admins will just look lazy. Hello again. I presume that you don't remember me from the Halo Fanon wikia? Anyways, now I'm here and I need help, I tried putting pictures into the Tzar'Aurek vas Usela and Aira'Fevior vas Idenna articles. It simply shows the file name with no picture. Thank you for the help. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 02:41, April 19, 2011 (UTC) I am also starting and RP: The Siege of New York. I would like to invite you to join it, also invite some of your higher echelon friends to help also. Thank you for your time. War does not determine who is right, only who is left 14:49, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Vandalism? Is it considered vandalism to correct spelling and grammar errors in someone's work? -- Gnostic 18:07, May 24, 2011 (UTC) : So spelling and grammar errors are to be considered "creative choices" by the author? -- Gnostic 22:19, May 24, 2011 (UTC) And you believe this is beneficial to the authors? Both times that I attempted to edit Galvanus' article, I gave an explanation for why it was being edited, and yet he has still not addressed the error. Where is the benefit in enabling obstinance? -- Gnostic 04:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) About moving destination and the sole purpose of badge points To be honest I could care less about the badge points and the achievements. I made destination because I wanted too. Dantanius 13:30, August 7, 2011 (UTC) A Quick Question